The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Jeanny White’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Jeanny Pink, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in March, 2004 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Jeanny Pink in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since April, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.